Changing History
by Haleylovesyou39
Summary: MY version of the ending of "How Long is Forever." I've read a lot of these, and decided to write my own. R&R please!


"In the end, I wanna be standing, at the beginning with you."

~ At the Beginning: Anastasia.

"Starfire!" Robin shouted, lunging for the worm-hole that she had just dove through. His hands hit the ground, and he flipped forward, looking down at his arms. There was no Tamaranean girl resting safely in them - just air. Robin clenched his fists together, silently cursing Warp as he stood up.

"Dude, what just-" Beast Boy started, but his question was interrupted as another worm hole opened, spitting Starfire out into the museum room, clutching the artifact that Warp had taken in her arms. Robin smiled at the Tamaranean, rushing to kneel in front of her, right as a dark figure stepped through the worm hole. Starfire looked up at the figure brightly, her smile blinding in contrast to his serious expression.

"Who are you?" Robin asked, feeling a sense of protectiveness towards Starfire as she stood up next to the stranger.

"Nightwing. Funny, I thought you'd recognize your future self." The man said, smirking at Robin. Behind the younger Boy Wonder, Beast Boy and Cyborg gawked.

"Dude, that's you?" Cyborg asked, completely bewildered as Nightwing nodded his head towards the other Titans.

"Good to see you young again, Cy. I almost miss our teenage-selves. I came with Starfire to make sure she arrived safely in the past. She did well, as always." Nightwing commented, and Robin couldn't help but notice the affectionate look that he gave Starfire. The same look that he, himself had given Starfire several times before.

So, even in the future I'm looking out for Starfire. Robin thought, taking the artifact from Starfire's hands.

"Umm, Robin, you may wanna consider cutting your hair in the future." Beast Boy recommended, eyeing Nightwing.

"Funny, Beast Boy. In the future that I just came from, you were bald." Nightwing joked, smiling at the deflated look on Beast Boy's face as he scratched his head.

"I'm bald?"

"And quite pudgy." Starfire added, smiling at her friends. Nightwing put a hand on her shoulder, and Robin felt his own hand tingle.

"But, Nightwing, if you're here... how're you going to get back to the future?"

"By using a device that you'll invent in a few years. It allowed me to teleport here with Starfire, but I only have a limited amount of time."

"Awesome, so you can come see the Tower and tell us about-"

"Unfortunately, Beast Boy, I can't do that. As much as I'd love to take a trip down memory lane, my place is in the future. I merely came to make sure Starfire arrived okay, and to see each of you, the way I remember you."

"What do you mean the way you remember us?" Raven asked.

"When Starfire jumped through that worm hole, much about the future changed. We changed. Without Starfire, well, we weren't the Titans. She can tell you all about it, though, when you have more time."

"Dude, can you at least clue us into some things that will happen?" Cyborg asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"That, I cannot do. Time is a difficult thing, and I think we've already altered it enough. I only have a few minutes left here, anyway." Nightwing said, frowning at the watch on his wrist. Robin cleared his throat and turned towards the other Titans.

"Guys, can I have a minute alone with myself?" Robin asked, and the other Titans nodded, walking away from Robin and Nightwing slowly.

"So, Nightwing?" Robin asked, admiring his future self. It was odd, seeing himself as a grown man. But he had to admit, he looked pretty good.

"Robin got old. As did you." Nightwing chuckled.

"So, what happens to the Titans, in the future, I mean."

"I can't tell you that, Robin. The future I return to will be extremely different from the one I just came from. Simply by bringing Starfire back, I've completely rearranged time."

"Well, what about us?" Robin asked persistently.

"I can't tell you that, either. But I can tell you one thing," Night wing said, extending a closed hand to Robin. Robin opened his palm underneath Nightwing's hand, and felt something fall into it. He stared down at the item in his hand, running his thumb over the picture, "I- I mean we kept that picture. All those years. Never giving up on her." Nightwing said. Robin stared into Starfire's eyes in the picture, taking in how happy she looked.

"She's my best friend. Of course I'd never-"

"Robin, take this piece of advice from yourself. You can't lie about how you feel anymore to protect yourself. I know you don't want your feelings for her to get in the way of your job as a hero, but trust me. Starfire makes you a better person. She makes you a better hero. I may have been able to help fix what Warp did, but I can't fix my own mistakes."

Robin stared up at Nightwing, then looked back down at the picture. He turned his back on the older hero for a moment, collecting his thoughts. But when he turned back around, Nightwing had vanished, leaving a heavy silence hanging over the room.

"Robin? Are you coming?" He heard Starfire call after a few moments, walking into the room. He smiled at her, folding the picture in his palm and sliding it between his belt and pants.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"I trust you and your future self had a pleasant talk?" She inquired, sweeping her eyes over the room one last time.

"Yeah, he gave me some advice. Some really important advice." He answered, stepping closer to Starfire. She smiled at him sweetly, pushing her red hair behind her ear.

"And what advice was that?" Starfire asked, leaning towards him.

Robin cupped her face in his hands before responding, "he told me not to let history repeat itself." Robin whispered, and he crushed his lips against Starfire's before she could respond.

* * *

Nightwing opened his eyes as the future focused around him, and he moved his eyes over the familiar surroundings. His room. His room in Titan's Tower. He smiled, running a hand over his gray bedspread. He noticed a lump beneath the covers, and followed the shape of the figure, resting his eyes on a sleeping girl, her fiery red hair splayed out behind her. He climbed onto the bed beside her, running his thumb over the side of her face.

"Richard?" She breathed, blinking her emerald eyes open slowly, smiling at him. Nightwing kissed her forehead lightly and rubbed his nose against hers. She smiled, reaching up to remove his mask. She ran her fingers through his raven black hair, letting her hands rest against his chest.

"Oh Kory..." he breathed, an edge of longing leaking into his deep voice.

"You sound like you haven't seen me in years." Kory joked, kissing his jaw lightly. He gripped her tighter against him, crumpling her silk nightgown in his hands.

"Let's just say, I missed you."


End file.
